Magical Memories
by fallenmelody
Summary: The time has come for you to enter a world and watch four boys change each other forever. [Full Summary Inside] [Rated T for later chapters]


**A/N: **Hi there! Okay - kill me, I know. Haha! I should _not_ be writing another story _no _matter the circumstances. I get it, but I honestly couldn't resist. I hope you guys like this and I hope you all review. If you choose not to, because I've been a horrible updater then I understand. I just hope you guys like this and I'd love to know what you all think of it. This prologue is really short, because I just want to get you guys hooked, which I hope you do get hooked! Leave your opinions, thoughts, and suggestions in a review please! I didn't have a beta for this, so sorry for my mistakes in advance! If you notice any major (or minor) mistakes, please don't hesitate to let me know so I can change it. Thank you all so much, and enjoy! - Brittany

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Guess what? I don't own a _damn_ thing, as usual. It all belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling and I'm just writing for your pleasure and mine. No money or profit is being made.

* * *

**Summary:** The time has come for you to enter a world and watch four boys change each other forever. You will find a hero inside of a boy, a vulnerable child inside of a strong young man, a monsterous creature inside of an innocent student, and a traitor inside of a friend.**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

The bedroom still smelled of Muggle cologne even though it had already been two years since Sirius was killed. Had it really been that long? It felt like it was only days ago that Harry was tearing apart Professor Dumbledore's office out of anger, because his last hope for a family had been taken away from him.

Harry sat down on the edge of his Godfather's bed as he looked around, taking in his surroundings. The walls were plastered with still photos of Muggle girls in bikinis and motorcycles. The crimson and gold of the Gryffindor house were displayed throughout the room. It was quite obvious that Sirius enjoyed pissing off his parents.

A flash of gold caught Harry's eye and he saw the picture frame he'd discovered a while ago, the one of his father, Sirius, Lupin, and Peter during their 6th year at Hogwarts. He remembered trying to remove it, but found that Sirius had put the Permanent Sticking Charm on it. He had been determined that his mother wouldn't be able to remove any of his belongings while he wasn't there.

Harry smiled as thoughts of Sirius overwhelmed him. It had been so long since he allowed himself to think about his Godfather, to miss his presence. A small tear trickled down Harry's cheek, but he quickly wiped it away. He was supposed to be cleaning out the room, but really, he just wanted to be in this room, to explore and discover the things Sirius had kept in there.

So, without further hesitation, he pulled himself up and moved over to the dresser. In the first drawer, he found nothing but broken quills, spilled ink, and bits of parchment. In the next drawer, Harry found wrinkled clothes that Sirius must have just thrown in there carelessly. The scent of his Godfather was still as strong as if he were standing right there next to Harry.

Instead of holding them close, Harry put them back in the drawer and shut it. He moved on to the next drawer, and saw stacks of moving photos. Some were of the Marauders during their years at Hogwarts and others were of Sirius, Lily, and James on the day of his mother and father's wedding. Harry smiled as he pulled out all of the photos and stuck them in his bag. He'd be sure to look through them all later after he went back to the Weasley's.

Harry then went back to the drawer and pulled out a battered, black leather book that looked as if it hadn't been taken care of properly. He flipped through its pages, but they were all completely blank. Harry frowned for a moment and almost slipped it back into the drawer when he remember Tom Riddle's diary. He kept a tight hold on it as he grabbed one of the many quills and bottles of ink from Sirius dresser and moved over to sit on the bed.

Harry flipped open the diary, dipped the quill into the ink, and pressed the quill to the parchment. He watched the ink sink into page. His stomach did an excited flip as he dipped his quill into the ink once more and wrote, _Hello, I'm Harry Potter._

The ink disappeared, but an almost illegible reply in what looked to be his father's handwriting scrawled across the page just as quickly. _Congratulations, Harry Potter, you have discovered the journal of the brilliant Marauders – __Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs__. We warn you now that if you'd like to read this __magnificent__source that will take you into the lives of your favorite troublemakers__, you must answer a __question__ before you will be allowed to continue. __Are you r__eady?_

Harry's heart pounded in his chest as he wrote back his answer. _Yes._

A neat reply in Lupin's handwriting greeted him almost instantly. _Okay__ then.__ Here is your question:__ What __is__ each of our animagi forms?_

He smiled to himself. This was just too easy. Harry quickly wrote out his reply. _Moony is a werewolf, but he's not an animagus. Wormtail is a rat, Padfoot is a black dog, and Prongs is a stag._

_Correct! _Sirius' handwriting told him._That was a perfect answer, and you weren't__ even__ tricked by Moony. Well, I suppose we can't keep you out any longer. Continue on, my friend, and enter a world where the best tricksters at Hogwarts__ allow you to watch and explore their everyday lives._


End file.
